


Christmas Inheritance (Clexa version)

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas19 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Christmas Inheritance movie., Christmas Movies, Clexa Christmas au, Clexa Holidays au, Clexamas, Clexamas19, Day5ChristmaCarol, Eliza Taylor's Christmas movie, F/F, HolyClexamas, HolyClexamas19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: I took Eliza Taylor's Christmas Movie, and I change the characters (If haven't saw the movie you should, it's good). Before ambitious heiress Alpha Clarke Griffin can inherit her father's gift business, she must deliver a special Christmas card to her dad's former partner in Snow Falls, the hometown she never knew, in the process she'll discovers the true gift of Christmas.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Series: Clexamas19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Christmas Inheritance (Clexa version)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late but here's the third day of Clexamas.  
> I have to say that it took me longer than expected to write this, so I cut it kind in the middle of the movie, and after Clexamas I'll be posting the next part(s).  
> I hope you like it.  
> Also I want to apologize about my english, I'm trying to make it better but this especial on I didn't check it so...sorry.  
> Enjoy.

_**Day 5: Christmas Carol** _

The gifts incorporate Home & Heart, was in a benefit gala called Toys for Tots, Clarke Griffin was suppose to made a presentation in representation of the gala 20 minutes ago, instant she was exhibiting her gymnastic skills, in return of a check for Toys for Tots.

Everyone around her cheered when she did two Gymnastics rounds "Alright! Ten out of ten from the Russian judge" The guy who was making the donation congratulates.

"Thank you, Thank you. Years of Gymnastics are not easily forgotten. Oh! Thank you" She said walking close to the guy and receiving a drink from someone else.

"For my favorite charity." He said giving her the check when she finished the shoot.

"Toys for Tots thanks you for your generosity" she smiled and so did the guy, just before raising a brow and taking the check back, Clarke frowned a little.

"I'll double it if you can vault that" he pointed with his head to the toys train in the back.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him "Oh, forget it."

"Chicken?" the guy ask with a raised frown, Clarke tensed her jaw "I'll quadruple it" Clarke narrowed her eyes "That's a lotta toys for a lotta tots." Clarke turned to look at the multitude around them and then at the train, she could do it.

"Come one, Clarke!" a girl yelled from the back.

When she took a deep breath a guy yelled too. “She’s gonna do it!" and everyone started cheering.

She turned around one more time to look at the guy "Fine. But I want that check immediately."

"I'll write it now."

Clarke took another deep breath looking at the multitude before running to the train and jumping above it, she thought she had landed well, but then she heard her name been called too close, and she lose balance falling in the huge Christmas tree.

Everyone hurried to her, most to just take picture but some with deep preoccupation in their feces. She looked up to see all the cameras and she chuckled before smile at them raise her fingers in a sing of peace.

The next day that picture with the one of her drop, were all around the newspapers with the enunciated of ' _The Party Heiress'._ Right now she was on the boardroom of Home and Heart, choosing a cover page for the company next season.

When her father arrived she didn't notice he was frowning "Hey! Now, I have been thinking. I think it's time for a snappier tag line ' _The Home of Heartfelt Gifts'?_ It's a little old-school." She smiled at her father.

He didn't smile back "Right now, _this_ is the only tag line I'm interested in." he threw the newspaper on the table, in the front page her photo, right after falling into a Christmas tree. She swallows letting out a quite 'oh'.

"Yeah, 'Oh'. I just spent an hour on the phone with Mrs. Worthington... talking her off a ledge!"

Clarke rolled her eyes "It was charity. And someone dared me" she defend herself.

"Someone 'dare' you!? How old are you, 12!?" Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Clarke, when you are out in public, you are an ambassador for this company. And once you are CEO, you will be the _face_ of this company."

"So... You've made up you're mind... about retiring?" Clarke almost smiled

"I thought I had. Now I'm not certain that I dare!" Clarke almost-smile fall "I need to leave this place in the hands of some one I can trust" Clarke made a face and then she pouted and looked down.

"I'm sorry"

"You can do better than this" her father continue "Please. For all of our sakes" with that he leave her alone in the room.

After the meeting she walk to her father's office to ask him to go for lunch. So now they were on an elegant restaurant waiting for their food "Dad, I'm really sorry."

"No. Look... Clarke, it's not just you. It's-it's on me too."

"Look. I wanna do more than just apologize. I wanna... do something to-to make this right."

"Honey, you don't have to."

"I do, though. For you, for the company... for mom. And for me, I want to prove to you that I'm... just a party girl, that I can take charge."

"Okay. Great."

"Cool."

"What do you have in mind?" Clarke's smile fall a little.

"Well, I'm... uh... I haven't really... figured anything out yet, but... uh... Oh! What if I did another fundraiser for Toys and Tots? Maybe, like, uh... uh... I don't know... uh, Valentine’s Day! We could do a big, flashy party and... And I could get the press involved--"

"Clarke, sweetie... uh" Jake stopped her with a sigh. "See, the thing is, you're worrying about the public image" Clarke frowned confused.

"Yep" she gives her dad a grin without understanding.

"Which is great. You know, I mean I do too, but... the thing that I think you need to learn a little something about is... is the spirit of the company, which is really all about the people who buy our gifts"

"Right" Clarke nodded not actually getting what her dad was trying to say.

"Ordinary people who lead very different _lives_ that you or I" Clarke start nodding more and more.

"Mhm-mh, I hear you"

"Most of our buyers, they're small-town folks. You know they... Oh, wait a second. I think I just figured it out" Clarke raise her eyebrow, she wasn't getting anything "What you can do" Jake complete with a smile.

"Really?" Clarke asked with a smile. When her dad nodded she added "What?" she was exited and she still didn't know what she was going to do.

"I need you to take a trip for me. A business trip."

"Okay" Clarke nodded confident of this task.

"I need you to deliver the Christmas letters to aunt Indra."

Clarke raises her eyebrows again while she chuckled "You... You want me to go to Snow Falls?" she asked not so happy anymore.

Jake nodded "It's my turn to deliver the letters this year, but... I think you should go instead. You know, see where it all began."

"...Okay...When?"

"Tonight? Really?" Finn asked from the kitchen in their apartment "You're kidding."

"It's not a big deal, babe" Clarke reassured him, while she put some clothes on her suitcase.

"Yeah, but what about Maui? I mean, those tickets are non-refundable."

"We don't leave until Christmas Eve. I'll be back in plenty of time."

"And you gotta do this whole trip on 100 bucks and a round trip ticket?" Finn wasn't buying any of it.

"I can do it. I've already got somewhere to stay. Aunt Indra owns this beautiful inn up there, it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, but why just 100 bucks?"

"Because that's all aunt Indra and Dad had when they started out" Clarke answered with a smile" Finn rolled his eye with a 'ugh' and looked away "Come on. I think this is a cute idea."

"Okay, and if you do this, uh... 'Challenge’... you get to run the whole outfit?" Clarke looked at with frowned brows.

"Okay, don't make this sound like a gangster movie" She walked back to her dress room with a smile "But yes."

"A hundred bucks is not a lot of money, you better bring your credit cards."

"I can't. It's part of the rules" Finn laughed like that was the more ridiculous thing he have ever hear. "Besides, all my cars have my name on them."

"Yeah so what?" Finn shrugged.

"Oh, that's another part of the deal. See, people treat you a little bit differently when they know that you're inheriting a multimillion dollar company, so I have to go _incognito_." Clarke made a joke at saying the last word, she was now walking away from Finn but he stopped her.

"Baby..." He shrugged a little "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked rubbing her arms.

"Because..." Clarke sighed "I'm tired of people seeing me as some dumb rich kid. I want to prove to my father, and to myself that... that I can take care of things on my own. And that I'm not just the _'Party Heiress'_ " Clarke rolled her eye while walking back to her suitcase.

Finn sighed and ran his hand over his face "Uh... oh, yeah, that's... so... what's all this about, anyways?" he asked opening the box Clarke had bring home.

"The Christmas letters?" Finn nodded "Have a look at that greeting card, on the back. It's the original business plan for Home & Heart Gifts. When aunt Indra and Dad came up with the idea, they just grabbed the nearest thing and wrote it down."

"What about all this letters?"

"Well, every Christmas, they write each other, like a... a sort of newsletter to say what had happened that year " Clarke looked down swallowing the lump in her throat "Good or bad."

"Wouldn't just be easier to just, you know, send and email?"

"Look at the dates. Some of those letters go way back before email." Clarke looked at the time in Finn's watch "Anyways, the whole point is that they're forced to get together every Christmas. It's like a company tradition."

After that, Finn made Clarke realized that the ticket wasn't for a plane, but for a bus. Her father stay with her till her bus had to leave, he confiscate all her credit cards- even the one she had hide on her bra- and remembered her that no on could know who she actually was. After an uncomfortable trip on the night, she made it to Snow Falls. The fist thing she saw was a group of carol singers. She heard the luggage guy calling her and she turned around remembering of her suitcases.

"Sorry. I'm still half-sleep" She said and then rolled her eye clearing her troth, she didn't sleep well "Ahem. Uh... thank you very much" she said spreading him the 100 dollars bill, he frowned "You don't have change for a 100" she said at the realization.

"It's alright, have a marry Christmas" he said with a nice smile.

"I'm sorry" she muttered moving her suitcases at a side, then she ran to the door and yeled at the guy "Marry Christmas to you too" she sighed, she turned just in time to see guy walking with a tree and pushing her suitcases with it, she watch it roll to the road and a taxi coming "No! Watch out!" the taxi hit it and quickly stopped "Ugh!" she said running to her suitcase.

"What were you trying to do, lady, cause an accident?" A female voice came from the side of the car.

"You hit my suitcase!" She yelled at the girl, ignoring how beautiful this brunette was.

"Yeah, what's your _suitcase_ doing in the road?" She asked walking close to her and stands in front of her- God _Damm_ her, she was gorgeous- Clarke had to look away to think how to answer the question.

"Well, the... I just took my eyes off it for one second and some guy just came and..." she gestured with her hands how he push it.

"Some guy?" The girl asked still standing- looking like a fucking goodness- ' _Jesus Clarke control your self, she hit your suitcase!'_ she told to herself.

"Yes! Ugh" she rolled her eyes and starts collecting her clothes, the girl start helping her too.

"You need a cab?" she asked with a smile after Clarke had given her a hard look when they took the same jacket.

"Not from you, thank you. I will wait" she said refusing to give her a victory.

"Well, you might be waiting a real long time. This is a one-taxi kind od town" The brunette said bending down to put the last of Clarke's clothes into the suitcase.

"Well, fine. I'll just... I'll Uber" Clarke took her phone.

"Yeeah... nop" the brunette said with a smirk- and that ridiculous impressive jawline- _Damm it._

Clarke frowned "Lyft?" The brunette snorted, with a grin.

"You might as well be speaking a foreign language here" she joked "Besides, we're not so good on cell reception either" Clarke looked at her phone to see that actually she didn't have signal.

"That's great" she sighed.

"Look... why don't you hop in? It's on the house. It's the least I can do" the brunette said kindly. Clarke looked at the cab doubtful so the girl added "Hey, trust me. I'm your best option, right now."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, but accepted. This- gorgeous- woman drive her to the inn, and help her with her suitcases "Oh, thanks for the ride" she said looking at the place; it was nice. She walked to the reception and left the other suitcase in the floor.

"So, you got a reservation?" the same brunette asked, now behind the desk.

"You work here too?" the blonde asked surprised.

"Yes. I'm the manager. Lexa Woods" she stretched her had, it took a while for Clarke to shook it "Nice to meet you. I just drive the taxi when Lincoln's gout acts up."

"Oh. Well, uh... I... am actually here to see the owner" she said with a smile.

"Indra"

"Yes. Is she around?"

"You just missed him" another female voice came by her side- seriously, what is it with jawlines in this place?- but this woman had much higher cheekbones that the other- Lexa- she remembered "He left town this morning."

"What?"

"Anya, she say when she's gonna be back?" Lexa asked.

"You've meet Indra, right?" Anya raised her eyebrow a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, our boss and his mysterious _communing-with-the-elements_ trips." Lexa fix her voice trying to make it sound- Clarke figured- like Indra's, on the first to next words " _Mere mortals_ are not welcome to that information. That's her word not mine."

Clarke started freaking out "Ah-ah... can I... did she say how long she was going for?"

"Anya?"

"All she said was, and I quote- I'll be back when I'm back" Anya said with an annoyed face and move to offer more cookies to the people.

"Seems li she's gonna be back when she's back" Lexa joked"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Can you please call her and just tell her that I'm here? It's Clarke Gri... Green." Clarke corrected herself and Lexa looked with a frown.

"Yeah... like I said, reception here's a disaster. And besides, Indra's not really a cellphone kind of person"

"Yeah, but... my father..." Clarke stopped herself, then she sighed when Lexa raised her eyebrow at her "I just... I just thought she knew that I was coming."

Lexa took a deep breath "Well, she didn't say anything to me. Sorry. So, you still want that room or not, Miss Gri-Green?"

"N-No, it's actually just Green. Clarke Green" she affirmed putting a confident face.

"Clarke Gree. There's a landline in the room, but I'm gonna have to charge you for it."

"That's okay"

"Cookies are free though" Anya appears behind Lexa and offered her the plate with cookies, with a smirk.

Clarke looked at her suspicious, but took a cookie anyways, she eat it with a sigh, this is not what she was expecting.

Anya led Clarke to her room and when she got back down, Lexa was looking at her with narrowed eyes "What are you trying? And don't tell me you're hitting on her, because I know you wouldn't do that to Raven."

"No you idiot, I'm just helping you on your game" Anya rolled her eyes while she passed by her side.

"My... Anya, don't. There's no game going on, okay? She's here to see Indra and in the mean while she a guess here, nothing more."

"Yeah, clearly" Anya joked rolling her eyes and so did Lexa. "You better go do your job" the dirty blonde said before leaving. Lexa took a deep breath and sighed- she couldn't believe that was her best friend.

She took the change for Clarke's money and walked upstairs to her room, she gives it to her "Sorry that took so long, I had to go down to the safe, we don't get a lot of hundreds around here"

Clarke wasn't looking at her just counting her money, then like she hadn't heard she asked "Yeah, uh, have you hears from Indra?"

"Nothing, sorry. So if you get hungry, Gustus' Café, just around the corner" she pointed back.

Clarke chuckled "Thank, but I think I'll just order room service"

I was Lexa's turn to chuckle "Gustus' Café _is,_ room service" Clarke's mouth and eyes opened wide "Come on, I'll walk you over. I gotta get coffee there anyways."

As soon as they step into the Café Clarke realized it was full "Wow, this place is really packed. I should have made a reservation"

"Luckily, I know the owner" The brunette said with a grin.

"Hey, Lexi, you're just in time for your favorite." the guy behind the bar - a huge man with tattoos at each side of her face- called at Lexa.

"Thanks, uncle Gus, but I'm just here to pick up the coffee fore the morning" Lexa answered walking to the bar.

"Don't be silly. The chef saved you some clam chowder and you know you don't wanna upset the chef!" Gustus said looking at Lexa with a stoic face; then he turned to Clarke and said with a huge smile "I'm the chef" Clarke smiled at him and laughed a little "How about you? Something to eat, something to drink... some more warm clothes" he joked when Clarke took off her scarf; the blonde looked down at her neckline and covered with the scarf again.

"She'll survive" Lexa smiled at her uncle "She's just here the night."

"Well, than you for choosing to bring your date to our humbled establishment." Gustus said looking at Lexa now.

"Oh! I'm not her date." Clarke said immediately _'Even if she's gorg- Clarke! You have a finacé!'_ Clarke said to herself.

"No, noup" Lexa just shook her head a bit uncomfortable for the way Clarke said it and the situation "This is Clarke Green, she's a guess at the inn"

"Guess. Hi" greeted Clarke.

Gustus narrowed his eyes "Okay not-a-date" he looked between the them- he wasn't buying it- and both the girls shook their heads "And just a night? Oh that's too bad. You're gonna miss the Dinner With Santa." Clarke looked at Lexa, the brunette took a deep breath while Gustus explained what the dinner was about. Soon Lexa leave to pick something on the kitchen "It's fun. You should stay"

"I can't. I have to go back to New York." Clarke gives him an apolitical smile "I'm just here to see Indra"

"Indra Trikru!?" Clarke nodded hopeful "Well, you're in the right place. She comes here all the time. You see that table right there?" Gustus pointed to the background of the Café " _That_ is where it all began. Indra Trikru and Jake Griffin came up with the idea for Home & Heart Gifts right in that booth. Who knows? If it wasn't for my little diner, their whole multimillion-dollar company might've never gotten off the ground."

Clarke smiled looking at the photos on the background wall, of her father and aunt Indra sitting in that table. "How do you know Indra?" Gustus asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh, I... am a friend of the family" She barely lied. "Do you know Jake Griffin too?" She asked curiously.

"Know him? I dated her wife all the senior year of high school"

Clarke's eyes opened wide "You dated m... Mrs. Griffin?"

"Yeah" Gustus nodded "Until she realized she was in love with Jake. I so wanted to hate him, but he was the sweetest thing, and smart as a whip. Lit up a room every time she walked in, and more if he was with Abby. Every body loved them. They made a beautiful couple" Clarke smiled proudly and with nostalgia.

"Didn't they get married at the inn?" Lexa asked, letting some things above the bar.

"That's right. Yeah... I heard Abby passed about ten years ago" Clarke swallowed at the reformatory of her mother's dead. "Poor Jake... Anyways, forgive my reminiscing. you check out the menu and I will be right back" The big man smiled kindly, and Clarke couldn't do less than smile back.

Lexa looked at Clarke serious expression and asked "You okay?"

Clarke suddenly came back to reality "Yeah. I'm fine." Lexa nodded and sat at her side "Uh... so... he's your uncle?"

Lexa nodded "Yeah, I was born here, so I’ve got a lot of family in town" It was Clarke's turn to nod. When they stay quiet Silent Night star sounding, Clarke didn't notice how Lexa's expression changed and she asked.

"So, you grew up here, move to New York and... you know, what brought you back to Snow Falls?" Clarke noticed that Lexa had zoned, the brunette shook her head and looked back to Clarke.

"Oh, uh... pff, I just... realized big-city life wasn't for me after all" she simply answered. Quickly she stand up "Excuse me."

"Are you... you okay?" Clarke asked with a frown.

"Oh, uh... I just... I just can't stand this song" Lexa gives Clarke a smile and turned to the jukebox to change the song.

Gustus came by her side and started testing her about Clarke- well not testing, but it bothered Lexa- As always the brunette just shove her down, still trying to change the song. Then Gustus started telling her that it wasn't good to keep herself close, and again Lexa just told him she was fine- just that she wasn't, that was the reason she was hitting her uncle Gus' jukebox- Of course Gustus told her that, but Lexa just wanted a new song.

At the next morning at the desk, Lexa delivered a call that was for Clarke "Aunt Indra?" She asked hopeful.

 _"No it's me"_ Clarke heard Finn voice through the phone _"Have you been getting any of my messages?"_

"Oh, sorry, babe, there's no reception up here"

 _"Yeah. I've been trying to call you all morning, it's really annoying"_ Finn was pissed and it sound like he was on New York's streets.

"Well, it' nice to hear you voice."

 _"So what time are you getting back?"_ Finn asked ignoring her.

"Yeah, I’m not sure."

_"Whoa. What does that mean?"_

"Well, Aunt Indra isn't here yet."

 _"Clarke, tonight is the thing for my office Christmas thing."_ Okay now Finn sounded pissed.

"Oh! Yeah, right" Clarke had totally forgotten that.

" _Yeah, you gotta get back here for that, I want us to make a bit of an entrance."_

"Well, okay, but uh... I just, I can't go jet."

" _Can't you just drop the letters off and come back home?"_

"I'm really sorry, babe, but it doesn't work that way. The tradition is that I have to give her the letters in person."

" _Tradition? What is this, Fiddler on the Roof?"_ Finn asked pissed.

"Okay, don't be like that" Clarke frowned.

" _It's fine. Whatever."_

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just gonna be stuck here for a little bit longer."

_"It's fine. Charlotte will be there, I'll have someone to talk to."_

"Charlotte?" Clarke asked in a defensive tone.

" _You remember, Charlotte from accounting."_

"Charlotte from accounting, how could I forget?" Clarke said a bit pissed.

" _What was that?"_

"I..." Clarke looked back at Lexa how was feeding a fish "Nothing."

 _"Wh... Wait a sec, I can't hear you."_ That was the last thing Clarke heard before the line went down.

"Hello? Finn, Finn?!"

"Sometimes it happens, a lot when it gets this could... So Finn's your fiancé" Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. Last night at dinner Clarke had told her a little about him and that he thought that giving money to the homeless actually hurt them. So Lexa joked "The charitable one?"

Clarke raised a brow "Yes, and he would like me home before the Fourth of July" Lexa chuckled "Did you get a hold of Indra?"

Lexa sighed and walked to the fireplace "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry you didn't get a hold of her or sorry you didn't eve try?"

Lexa turned around with a sigh "Look, I told you, she doesn't have a phone up there. Now the lines are down. She'll be back when she's back."

Clarke walked close to her mad, and then she whisper "I can't stay another night."

"Is it something I said?" Lexa joked also whispering.

Clarke looked around and the muttered again "Look, I spent most of my cash at dinner last night and... I can't afford it."

Lexa frowned "We take credit card."

"I don't have one" Clarke muttered with her teeth clenched.

Lexa frowned dipper "Who travels without a credit card?"

"Great!" Clarke turned mad "I'm gonna have to call my father!"

"What?" Lexa didn’t understand Clarke's behavior.

Clarke walked close to her again "Nothing." she said mad "You know what? I'm gonna figure this out by myself. Thank you anyway" With that she started walking upstairs.

"Miss Green. Clar _k_ e" Lexa called and Clarke finally turn around to look at her, Lexa walked close to her too.

"Look... I know you're not the biggest fan of charity, but-"

"No. I-I..."

"Just let me finish. Mrs. Sienna, our housekeeper is on vacation. Anya called sick this morning, so..."

"What are you asking me to do?" Clarke asked suspicious.

"Do you know how to make a bed?" Lexa asked with a kind smile.

"...Yes..." the blonde answered confused.

Clarke was supposed to help cleaning the rooms; there were eight. Lexa had told her that they should split it to make it in time. Unfortunately, Clarke took longer that expected, and actually she messed it up more; a cloth get into the vacuum and it exploded. Trying to scape from Lexa's questions about job, she said she was a baker. "It's too bad you don't have a kitchen here, because that is where I really shine. But you don't have a kitchen. No kitchen, so, oh well" Clarke gives her a -fake- sad grin.

"Actually..." Clarke eyes opened wide and her grin started to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said before, after Clexamas I'll posting the rest of the movie, and I'll have some more Ranya :) I just love them.  
> Thank for reading.


End file.
